1 year later
by kendylleighcullen
Summary: bella and edward loose rennesme. bella has a power while human. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Only 13 more minuets to go Em! " I said when we reached the bottom of the staircase. Hand in hand. "Yup" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked. "Oh it's nothing. Well… Okay. I really am not looking forward to seeing Ed and Bella coming back from their trip" he confessed.

"What? Why, hun?"

"Well, because all they ever do is sit around and… uh… make out. And when they get here, Bella will be very… uh… fat." He said. "Oh. I see. So you're not looking forward to seeing them because all they ever do is the same thing Alice and Jasper do? But-"

"No! I really could care less if Alice and Jazz did that. It's just that when _they_ do it. I mean come on babe. Doesn't it get old?"

"Well, you do have a point there." "Hey guys!" Alice's soprano voice sang. "Oh hi"

"So, aren't you guys excited about Edward and Bella coming back from their honeymoon?" She asked. "Well, Emmet's not."

"Why not?" She asked in an innocent voice. "Well, he doesn't like it when they make out." I explained. "Oh." She said looking at Emmet with an odd look on her face. All Emmet did was shrug. _Ding!_ "There here!" Alice sang. Alice ran to the door and opened it very fast and excitedly. "Hi Ed! Hi Bella! I am so excited that you guys are back! Oh we have so much to discuss on what were going to do with the baby's room when you have her! Oh man I cannot wait to be an aunt! And well have teaparties!

"Alice!" Edward and Bella yelled in unison. "Were not having the baby" Bella confessed with a tear-streaked face. "How come?" "Well. Bella and I were celebrating in our bedroom. I'm guessing you guys know what we were doing. Anyway, we didn't think anything would happen" "But we lost her!" Bella cried. She started to cry and I looked at Emmet how was staring at me with a disappointed look on his face. He then leaned down and kissed me swiftly. "Uh… I'm going to take Bella upstairs" he said. "Okay man. Let us know if there's anything you guys need, okay?" "Will do" Edward said with a little smile. And then he and Bella walked upstairs.


	2. chapter 2

"Well. Uh… that went well." Jasper said, making the mood in the room more comfortable. "Well I think that my hot wife and I are going to go upstairs and…."

Emmet paused. I looked at him and smiled. He continued. …"Play cards" Emmet said sheepishly. Alice and Jasper just looked at me and Emmet and then rolled their eyes.

"Well you to have fun playing cards." Alice said.

"Will do" I said with a grin. Emmet looked at me and then chased me upstairs and into our room where we'd be alone for as long as we liked.

"Okay baby. What do we do now?"

"Well. I was thinking about-

"Oh! I know! How about we go swimming in the pool downstairs?"

"Oh. Okay" I said with a disappointed look.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like to get into that _hot bikini _of yours?"

"Well no. I do like getting in that bikini of mine but I had other plans."

"Oh. I see. You wanted to have a little fun."

"Yes! How did you know the fair was in town?"

"The Fair? No. I meant… well, you know what I meant."

"Yes, yes I do. Come on baby! Let's go to the fair!"

"Fine."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that we-well we meaning I-was so stupid! I shouldn't have let you take me to the bedroom after that wonderfully prepared meal you made for me. I mean I was so stupid!"

"Bella love you can't go about beating you self up for something that was my fault."

"Stop that, Edward!"

"Huh?"

"You are always taking blame for my faults! And so now I just need you to stop and let me be alone." I realize I said that a little to harsh considering Edward was sad when I left the room. But how could I just let him take blame for everything I do? There will come a day when he can't and he won't like it. So I guess now I just have to leave him be. But I do love him and I don't want to get in to a fight with the love of my life. Oh I feel so bad! I should go apologize to him. Yeah! Apologize. So I turned around and started walking up the stairs to our room. And that's when I heard it a very beautiful voice singing to an unknown song. And then I realized where the mysterious, angel-like voice was coming from. My bedroom! The beautiful voice I heard was Edward! My husband! He was singing the most beautiful song. I knocked on the door and he stopped. "Can I come in?"

"Of course love" So I stepped in and turned to the window to see my Edward looking out over the ocean. It was a beautiful picture. Everything was so right until I blew up and yelled at him.

"What do you need?"

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! I would never want to do that to you again! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Oh Bell please don't cry!" I walked over to where he was sitting and threw my arms around his neck crying. I felt like I shouldn't be here in his arms.

"Please love. Don't worry" he pleaded. "I will recover. I always do."

"I know but I just hate hurting-"I broke off mid-sentences. "Bella, love? Are you alright?" I didn't know what happened but as soon as he asked me that, I was okay again.

"Um… Yeah. I think I'm okay. I don't know what happened. It felt kind of like sleep but then I snapped out of it."

"Ah. I see. You're having spells"

"Spells?"

"Yes. You are getting them by being around Jasper, Alice and I. By that I mean you are, well, hmm. Oh I know. You are seeing into the unknown, by that I mean you will have the power to see what others can not"

"So does this mean that I see what other people can't?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"What did you see love?"

"Well it was your living room and there was Rose and Emmet and Jasper. They were watching T.V. and then this demon appeared and he looked dead."

"Yes. That was a dead vampire. He probably was looking for other souls. You see, when a vampire-alive of course- is asleep, the deceased vampire can take their soul so to speak. And then, that vampire's soul will be with that "demon" forever. And the soul's body will not wake up. Sad isn't it?"

"Oh no. So doesn't that mean that it is my job to make sure that the demon doesn't take the soul?"

"Yes love. It is a hard job. But some vampires' like it. It makes them feel like the most powerful vamp. But the Voltri can not find out. If they do, you will turn into a human-vampire-weapon. So when the Voltri come for their visit to our coven to make sure your not human still, they can't find out you're an unknown seer."

"Well I know I will be sure that they don't figure it out. And by the way, how will the 'spells' come?" I asked still curious at how me, _me_ could have a power while still human.

"Well we have to get to Carlisle before you have another spell. So we will have to get there fast and quick. Good thing he only lives 3 miles away."

"How often when I'm still human?"

"There won't be any. And that's a good thing because you could loose the power."

"Oh. That stinks!"

"Well, lets go to Carlisle and Esme's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Well. I really feel bad for Bella and Ed." I said while climbing into Jasper's lap.

"So do I. I can't believe they lost it."

"Yeah, so what do we do now? Oh! How about go to the mall? We can try on new clothes!"

"Okay my little fashion fanatic. But we go to American Eagle first."

"Okay my lover! But I pick out the clothes." I said as he took my hand and escorted me to the car.

The car ride was pretty silent until I screamed.

"What?!"

"I forgot my American Eagle VIP card! Now I can't get clothes half off!" I shouted as I almost began to tear up. I felt like a child. Humph! Crying because of forgetting a cash card! Jasper started to rub my back and whisper it's okay over and over again.

"It will be alright, Alice. I will pay for everything. Don't worry, babe"

"O-okay" I said smiling a cute smile. Jasper just laughed and leaned over to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and long. He chuckled and then traced his tongue along my bottom lip. I laughed and then pulled away.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too. But come on! We've got to hurry!"

* * * *

We arrived home at about 3. Of course we were only at the mall two hours.

"Hi guys! Guess what Emmet and I did?"

"What?"

Tell 'em baby!"

"We went to the fair" Emmet mumbled in an unhappy tone.

"Well he had fun and he knows it" Rose said as she looked at her husband and laughed. Emmet laughed too. And as soon as we heard them laughing, Jasper and I were laughing too. And in about 3 seconds, Emmet and Jasper were on the floor laughing hysterically. Rose and I were laughing at them.

"Okay guys. Lets all go swimming!" Rose said as she didn't even wait for everyone else's response.

"Okay. I do like to see her in a bikini." Emmet said as he went to his room.

"What do you want to do honey?"

"I want to go swimming!"

* * * *

The pool water was surprisingly warm. And of course the boys threw Rosalie and I in, but, we didn't mind. We like being thrown in by our men!

"Hey Rosalie, jump to me baby!" Emmet screamed

"Okay! But you'd better catch me!" Rose said as she jumped in.

_SPLASH!_

"Emmet! You didn't catch me! And I was counting on you!"

"Sorry baby! Come here" Emmet said while he gestured over to where he was floating in the deep end.

"Hi guys. Bella and I have some news to share with ya'll." Edward said. I looked at Rosalie who looked very concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Okay Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Bella and I have some news." I said with a wry look on my face.

"Okay dude." Emmet said "What's up with you and Bella?" Emmet continued.

"Well…" I began, not sure of how to word it. "Bella has a special power while still human and Carlisle thinks that she needs to be turned into a vampire immediately." I explained even though I wasn't in full agreement with it. I looked at the faces of my brothers and sisters who just looked like they saw a wear wolf. But in my case, I've seen a million of those filthy mutts'. Alice finally smiled.

"YAY! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" she almost flew out of the pool and ran up to my Bella and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh-kay Ah-lice. I-h think you're going to kill me-h." Bella said

"Sorry!"

"Come on, Alice! Don't kill my baby!"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"What do you guys think?"

Emmet was the first to speak. "Well. I think it's great!"

Then Jazz. "Well. To-be-honest. I think it's totally flippin' AWESOME!!"

Wow. Didn't expect that from him. I thought.

"Well Rose?" Bella said looking innocent.

"Um… I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm so sorry Bella!" Rose said as she ran back into the house crying. Emmet got up and ran after her like a deranged monkey. It looked pretty funny if you ask me. I've always thought of Emmet as a monkey.

"Well I think Bella and I are going to go in the kitchen to get something for her to eat."

"Bye" Alice said as she waved and then swan dived into the pool with Jasper chasing after her. You know, I have always thought of Jasper as a shark. I don't quite know why but I just do. I put my arm around Bella and walked her inside to the kitchen.

"Why did Rose star to cry? Did I say something wrong?"

"No darling. You were perfect. It's just that Rosalie is very sensitive when it comes to talking about human life,"

"Oh. Well I should go check on her. I'll be right back." I let her leave and then I made her an egg and toast. So I figured I could go sit down and spend a little Edward-me-time, Ha! I love myself! But I love Bella more. She's my life, love, everything! Gosh I love that chick! I'm so glad she chose me and not monkey man or Mr. Emotion controller! 'Sides, I'm way better looking than all them!

"Edward!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… Just…just… Ah. I got nothing."

"Okay. You know your really weird, right?"

"Whatever." I said. Bella doesn't give me enough credit for being cool. I'm cool. Not weird.

"Thanks for the dinner, baby"

"Ya."

"So I was thinking of maybe…" Bella started and I raised my eyebrows at her and flashed my crocked smile. "Mastering my power" She said with a pleading smile,

"No. Because remember what Carlisle said? He said if you concentrate hard enough on it, you could… well… you could have a vision so to speak," I said. Hoping Bella wouldn't pull that stubborn stuff on me.

"But Edward! I need to know if someone is trying to take a vampire soul!" She said.

"No. Now lets go to sleep."

* * * *

The next day was very strange. I couldn't quite understand why, but I knew something would or was going wrong.

"Come on, Emmet! Get off the couch so I can lay down!" Alice yelled at her older brother.

"Fine pixie," Emmet said sarcastically.

"Okay, Bella. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Not wanting to do this.

She smiled.

"Now. Who do you want to bite you Bella?" Alice asked while jumping off the couch and clapping wildly.

"Well, I want Edward to bite me" I knew this would end badly and pain me.

"I, I can't. I'm sorry love" I said while running out side.

**Emmet P.O.V.**

I've never done this before and biting my sister-in-law seemed pretty weird. I didn't plan Paramore and Neon Cullen-adopted sisters also-to be here either. Good thing they hate people. But, I am sort of nervous to be biting Bella.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I asked

"Mm-hmm" She mumbled looking nervous.

"Okay, Bells. Say bye-bye to the human Bella." I walked over to Bella, picked up her wrist, and inhaled the sweet scent of human blood. Then I opened my mouth and Bella cringed. Inching forward now, closer, closer, closer… "STOP!" I quickly dropped her wrist and whipped my head around to see Jacob Black standing in my door way, also, I heard several gasps. Wait, there is a girl with him. What the heck?!

"Jacob Black?" I shrieked

"That's the name. And this is Demi, my wife. Hot isn't she?" Nope! Rose is way hotter than her! I thought

I looked over to Bella who was in awe about the marriage. " Hey Jacob, why don't you and your wife Demi get out of here?"

"Fine. But when Bella is a crazed new born, don't come crying to me." He said as he looked disappointedly at Bella. She mouthed "Bye" And then looked down. Jacob took one last look and then padded of to his truck.

"Don't worry about it cause I don't like you filthy mutts!" I yelled. Then the door shut and Jacob was gone. Good, I thought.

"Okay, Em. Lets get back on track. I'm sure Edward's scared to death and probably thinks I'm dead, so…" Bella sighed.

"Okay" I added then I brought her wrist back up to my mouth, smelled it, licked it, and then sunk my venom-rich teeth into her skin. She screamed, flipped, flopped. I let go to watch her. She then fell on the floor and flopped some more. Edward came back inside and shuttered at the sight of Bella in pain Alice, Rose, Jazz and I all just waited. Then, in a few hours, she looked totally different. Like a new person. We all gasped when she got up and walked.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO SYDNEY, KAYLA J., BRITTANY, MADDIE AND BREANNA! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GIRLS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**`123ASE4DEXSBella's P.O.V.**

I heard gasps as I got up from the floor and smoothed my shirt and pants. I felt so refreshed and like I was a new person. I glanced at Edward who was just looking at me with a blank look on his face and, his jaw dropped. Then, I looked at Emmett, Rose, Alice, then Jasper. All of their jaw's were dropped. I tried to speak but the burning that rested in my throat ached and stopped me from being able to produce a sound. When I walked over to Edward, I touched his face and he mimicked me back. His skin no longer felt like ice, his face looked so much more clear! Alice left the room in a flash and was back before I could notice she was gone. Edward cupped my hand and I tried to process the _zing_ felling in my new, strong, young bones. I could fell the tension in the room slowly slip away all thanks to Jasper. He was such a big help!

"Oh. My. GOD, Bella!! You. Look. Amazing!!" Alice screamed. She always did overreact.

"T-thanks-s." I stamerd.

Rosalie was next to speak; "Wow, Bella. You look, look amazing." She didn't sound to thrilled to have me as a vampire. I looked at Emmett and Jasper who just nodded and pointed to Alice. Was I supposed to know why they did that? I thought.

Now, the moment of truth awaits. I was shaken' in my boots, Ha! I always have been funny! "Um… Bella, can I just say that you look… look… HOTT!!!! I mean, you are a hot vampire!" He said. Wow. I didn't expect that from him.

"Thanks! But can we go hunt? I've got the worst burning in my throat."

"Sure, baby!"

* * * *

It was about 6:00 when Edward and I arrived home. We went hunting for 3 hours! Wow. When we got back in to the living room, I finally realized what Alice left the room for. A mirror. I never did look at myself. So I walked over to the mirror and almost fainted. I looked so, so beautiful! I had beautifully white and smooth skin, my hair looked a blondish-brownish sort of color. And then my eyes. My eyes were a piercing red, but in a few months, they'd be that golden-brown I always wanted. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful girl in the mirror staring back at me. I moved my hand to my nose and she did the same thing. I flinched when I heard Edward cross the room. He came over to where I was and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and so did she.

"Bella, let me just tell you how beautiful you look."

"Okay… Tell me" I said as I looked at him and kissed his cheek and smiled. He flashed his crooked smile. I almost, _almost _lost my balance. He kissed my cheek also. Then he said to go upstairs and get new clothes from Alice. So I walked up to Alice's room and knocked.

"Coming," and in a split second, Alice's short, little spiky-haired self appeared in the door way. She was dressed in a short purple dress and black leggings and black ballerina-tie pumps. I smiled and then glanced down at my silk blue top and Aeorpostale jeans and black flats, I felt so under dressed.

"What do you need, Bells?"

"Uh… Can… we go shopping?" I thought I'd never say those words. Especially to Alice.

"Of course!" She said with excitement.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I used to think that Bella would look very odd as a vampire but she's actually very pretty. When she asked me if we could go shopping, I just about lost it. That shirt she's wearing is probably the only nice shirt she owns. Sad, huh?

"So uh… thanks. For taking me shopping, Alice. Your really are my best friend."

"Aw! Thanks! I feel important now!" I really did.

" So were do you want to go first? I was thinking of DKNY or BEBE or-" She interrupted

" Sorry Alice but I only have $105 dollars and I'm sure that DKNY or BEBE is much more expensive" She said as she looked through her purse for loose change.

" Oh it's okay. I got ya" I said while I took a Debt cad out of my wallet.

"Oh no. You are not, not, not going to pay for my clothes." She said while I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh fine. I'll just call Edward and tell him-" She widened her eyes "Aha!"

"Okay Alice. You can pay for my clothes. But, I don't want you to tell Edward I couldn't pay for my clothes because then he'll say 'Why didn't you let me give you money?' and then…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Blah, blah, blah." I said in an annoying voice.

"Well lets go!" She said happily.

**Rosalie P.O.V. **

"I was so stupid for being the only one who didn't like the idea of Bella becoming a vampire. I don't know why Edward even asked me!"

"Calm down, calm down. You were fine." Emmett soothed and I smiled.

"O-okay. I think that we need a date night."

"Cool! I'll get dressed now. How about Cordon Blu?" Emmett suggested. I nodded while I sniffed and then walked over to my dresser. I knew the place would be fancy so I picked my red halter dress with the lace and ruffles on the bulging bottom, then I picked my black pumps. I changed very fast then turned to see Emmett wearing black slacks and dress-shoes and a baby-blue button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"How do I look, baby?" I asked while twisting my dress. His eyes widened and smiled.

"You like?" I asked

" Of course. Now come on. We've got to hurry." Emmett said as he rushed me out of the door. I really liked dates with him, I felt safe. I mean, protected by my monkey man! He really did treat me like a princess, or queen. Probably queen. When we reached the restaurant, Emmett picked me up in his arms and out of the car. Then, set me down gently and shut the door. I grabbed his hand and he walked me to the door. We made it to the inside and there was a long line of people. So we waited. Five minuets later, we got to the front.

"Table for two, please." Emmett said to the hostest. She gabbed two menus and said follow me. We ended up at a booth and Emmett got in first, then me. She sat our menus down.

"Your waiter will be right with you" She said and then winked at Emmett and he kissed me. She got mad and stormed off.

"Ah. This is so nice." I said while leaning my head on his shoulder and taking his hand. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Rosalie Danellie." Emmett said. I began to tear up.

"What did I say, babe?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can't believe you love me so much" I sobbed. Great. Now my make-up is smearing and I am crying in a public restaurant.

"Uh, hi. I'm Katie and I'll be your server. Can I start you guys off with a drink?"

"No thanks. We just want our food." I lied.

"Okay. What would you like?"

"The New York strip for me and for her, a salad. That's all. Thank you." Emmett said and he handed her the menus which she gladly took. Then, she walked off.

"Why did you order food if were not eating? I mean, we can't." I asked.

"Well, Bella's dog, likes steak and I figured we could just give the salad to a homeless person."

"Aw, Emmett! That's so sweet!" Now I was really starting to cry.

"Well….." He said while smiling a goofy grin that I loved. He really did know how to please me.

"Here you go." Katie said while setting our meals down.

"Thanks." Emmett said. "But, we need a box for it all. Uh… We aren't hungry."

"Then why in the heck would you come and order food to take home?"

" I don't know. Just get the boxes." I said. She left and in a few short minuets, she returned. She left everything we needed on the table.

"Okay. Here's a 20 and then 20 more." I said while handing 40 dollars to my husband.

"Thanks." Emmett said.

"Okay. Everything is set. Here's is your salad, here's my steak."

"Did you tip her? I hope you didn't. Because if you did,-"

"Relax, babe. I didn't tip the little tramp, okay?" He said while he lifted my chin with his hand. I mouthed "Okay." He took my hand and lifted me out of the booth from my left.

"Alright, here is your money. Emmett said to the waitress standing in front of the table. She took it and then left.

"All ready?" He asked me

"I think so." I said. We walked hand in hand to the car and Emmett came around to my side and opened my door. He scooped me up and gently put me in the car. Then, he leaned in for a kiss. It was a long kiss. His hand twisted in my hair and his other hand was resting on my waist. I put my arms on his shoulders. 1 minuet later his hands slowly pulled from where they were and he pulled away. He grabbed my legs and put them in the car. I smiled at him and he winked.

When we were about 5 minuets from the house Emmett put his hand on mine.

When we got to the house, I noticed Bella standing on the porch. She looked dead Emmett shut off the car opened my door.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe." Bella said. I became scared. What was she doing? I thought.

"Bella? Bella. Can you hear me?" I asked. Bella then said "Don't move. There here."

"Who's here Bella? Your starting to freak me out?" I said. Emmett put his arms around my waist and walked me to where she was standing. I wanted him to pick me up and put me in his arms. I felt safer there.

"The dead vampires." Bella never moved from where she was standing. And her stare became more intense. Then. I pulled Emmett's hands off me and walked closer to her. She reacted in putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella? Stop doing this. Your scaring me." I wanted to go inside.

"Edward! Edward!"

He ran outside. "What is it?"

"Fix Bella. I don't know what she's doing."

"Okay." He turned to Bella and snapped. "Bella. Did you see the deceased vampi-"

"Ahh!"

* * * *

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Okay." He turned Bella and snapped. "Bella. Did you see the deceased vampi-"

"Ahh!" Rose screamed. Then she fell to the ground. She looked like she was getting turned into a vampire.

"They, the..."

"It's okay Emmett." Edward said.

"But they stole her soul! And she wasn't-"

"Ah! Oh! Ahhh!!!!!!!!" I looked at Rosalie who was crying and screaming. I got down on my knees and picked up her head and held her tightly. I tried kissing her but her mouth was open. Bella ran over to her and shooed me. She laid her hands on her stomach and mumbled some random words.

I looked up at Edward who was watching Bella. A few moments later, Rose was asleep. Bella told me to pick her up in my arms and take her upstairs and lie her down. I thanked her and did as I was told.

"Rose? Rose love. Can you hear me?"

**Rose's P.O.V **

"Rose? Rose love. Can you hear me?" Emmett asked. I squinted and then opened my eyes. I looked at Emmett who was towering over me and smiled. I smiled up at him and he then leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me so passionately and long. Then I sat up and he grabbed my waist and I twisted my hands in his hair. Then, he stopped and pushed me down and then started again. I opened my mouth and he opened his. Our tongues met and then left. Emmett took his hands off my waist and pulled my dress off. I was only wearing a bra and underwear. I unraveled my hands and took off his shirt and pants. Good thing the door was shut. The whole time we were kissing. Then, Emmett took off his boxers and I took off my underwear. Then, he got on top of me and started pushing. I started moaning and he stopped. I shook my head and he started again. 7 minuets later he stopped. I started to kiss him more and more but all he did was stop.

"Why? I want too. Right now."

"Hun. We need to stop. We've been up here almost 3 hours."

"Fine. Lets just go down stairs."

"Okay. Lets get dressed." So we did and I had to kiss him more. So I tapped him and he turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. My answer was a kiss. He kissed me back then stopped. Again.

"Come on babe. Lets head down stairs."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written many Author's Notes. But all I can say is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! **

**Kendylleigh=]**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_Oh. I love Emmett! _Rose thought. I really hated my gift. Reading other people's mind's just didn't seem right. Especially when you had a brother and sister-in-law like I did.

"Oh. Here comes Rose and Em." Alice said.

"Great." Jasper said while rolling his eyes. I took Bella's hand and laced our fingers. I looked over to see her staring at our hands and smiling. I leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Get a room, bro!" Alice whined.

"Oh we have one."

*clearing throat* "Uh, hi guys." All of us in the room looked over to see Rose and Emmett standing in the door way.

"What took you guys so long up there?" Alice said innocently grinning

"Uh… Rose and I were playing cards. Poker. Yeah. Poker."

"Sure. Whatever." _**Knock, Knock**_. Alice got up and answered the door.

"Jacob Black? What are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm here to see Bells. Is she here?" Jacob asked kind of peering into the open living room .

"Yeah, Jake. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Sure, sure." She replied.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the door, smelling the sweet scent of elk. Hmm. My favorite. I shut the door and Jake rested his hands on my shoulders but quickly removed them because of my temperature and his.

"Jake. I'm worried. Is everything okay down at the Reservation?"

"Well… No." He said. Looking down and wiping a tear. I lifted his chin and looked in his eyes.

"Jacob William Black. You tell me what's wrong right now."

"Okay. You know how my dad had heart problems?"

"Oh no, Jake. I know how you're a big jokester. I am not falling for that."

"Bells. I am not kidding. Yesterday, Billy was out in the shed and had a heart attack. I found him and called 911. They came as fasts they could but they weren't fast enough. My dad was left shivering cold. I carried him in the house and he fell asleep."

I looked at him and laid my head on his chest.

"About 9 in the morning, Billy died." Jake finished.

"Oh Jake!" I wrapped my arms around him and left my head on his chest. He rested his head on mine. Jake and his dad were so close. I really felt like I had just lost my dad.

*sniffles* "I know, I know." It was times like these when I wish I could cry.

"Jake, I am so, so, _so _sorry! Billy was like a father to me."

"I know." I heard the door open and shut. Jake and I unraveled. I looked up at the house and saw Edward. I smiled lightly and he came over.

"Jacob, I am sorry to hear about your dad. Billy was a good man."

"Thank you, Edward." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

I looked up at Jake and he was looking down smiling at me. "When's the funeral?" Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. "Next month."

"Oh Jake!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him again.

"I think I need to get going."

"Are you sure? Because there is a spare bedroom that you can stay in if you need to." I looked up at Edward as I spoke the words.

"Um, actually, I'm staying with Quil and his family."

"Oh. Well I will see you soon." I gave Jake another hug and a kiss on the cheek. He thanked me. Then, he disappeared into the thick morning fog.

"Awe me, awe man, awe man. This is not good."

"Why love?" He said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well. First; How is Charlie going to take it. And if he knows, how did he take it?

Second; Billy was like a father to me and Charlie's best friend."

"Ah. I see. It will be okay love. It will." I leaned up an kissed him. He kissed back and smiled a joy-filled smile. He loves when I kiss him.

"Come along now love." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house, up the stairs and into our bedroom. he started kissing me passion-filled and longer. I started taking my clothes off and he shook his head. Why? I wondered. He loved doing this. Now we were on our bed making-out.

*Coughs* "Uh…" Emmett said. We stopped as soon as Emmett said something.

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"Alice and Jasper have some news. Very good and big news."

"Well good for them but Bella and I are busy."

"Oh yeah. You guys are sooo busy." Emmett said with a cocky grin and then he left the room.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm so sorry its short, you will enjoy the next one!**

**Kendylleigh=] p.s. REVIEW! Please? =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: I only own Erick, no one else. Reviews?**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Edward, I am going to go to Canada, to hunt for elk." I confessed. I knew it would be hard for me to tell Edward that I wanted to go _alone._

He stared at me blankly and his mouth twitched. " What do you mean love?"

"I mean that I want to go to Canada for elk and go alone." I cringed a little at what his reaction would be.

"Okay. Do it. I support you in that and I'm not going to hold you back." He said feeling confident about that. I smiled and kissed him then went to our room to get ready. I had to admit, I was a little scared to be in a different, unknown place without my family to back me up.

* * * *

Today was the day that I'd leave. I awoke in Edward's arms and he looked at me and smiled.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, yawning.

"A few minuets." He looked sad and happy at the same time. Sappy? I thought.

"You'd better start getting ready for your trip, hun." He said while getting up and going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and his hair. I got up too and walked over to the closet to pick out my clothes. Hmmm, something simple yet cute and comfy. Ah. Aeropostale` jeans and a red camisole. Black cardigan to go over it and then black uggs. I slipped out of my robe and put the clothes on and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

"You look nice, Bells." He said to me and I looked up. Toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Thanks." I said a little muffled at the toothbrush. I finished and then picked up my brush and ran it through my long, brown hair. Edward smiled and then Headed out the door.

"Come in her when your done. We need to talk." He said. Uh-oh. What does this mean?

I finished primping and then followed my instructions.

I sat on the bed in front of him and crossed my legs.

"Yes?" I asked, perking up.

"Okay. Since you have never gone hunting by your self, I figured I'd help prepare you." He took my hand and kissed my wedding ring. " Now. When you arrive there, you need to smell the air. Try to smell the elk. When you find the source of the smell, you go. Now, when you get to the elk, you… well you know what to do after that. Now you will probably be there for 3 days. 4 days tops. If longer, Carlisle and I will come for you.

Are you ready?" I nodded my head and he picked me up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and she kissed my hair. We made it down stairs and I said my good-byes and then Edward walked me out side. Here we go.

"Okay Bella. Now here is a cell phone and you call me if you want me to come. I'll come, I promise." He hugged me hard and kissed me. I stepped out of his hold and turned around and waved. He waved back and I blew him a kiss. He caught it and waved with it.

* * * *

It was 7 when I arrived in Canada. I did as Edward said and followed the scent. That's when I saw him. Who was it? I wondered. I cleared my throat not paying attention to him and his head snapped up. He smiled and came over to me. Great. Did I always have to get myself in to awkward situations??

"Hi. I'm Erick. I'm a vampire also."

"I'm Bella. Are you from here?"

"Yeah. My coven trans-"

"Coven? Good or bad?"

"Good." He said slowly. "My coven transferred here from Alaska. Where are you from?" He asked smiling.

"Uh, Forks, Washington."

"Ah. And yes. I can help you.

**A/N: Sorry its so short. I want to say thanks to i-heart-twilight-forever. Thanks for the awesome idea breanna! And go check out her story. **_**"the dare at camp"**_** Reviews?**

**Kendylleigh=]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Reviews???? Paweesse!!!!**

"Who are you and what do you know?"

"I'm Erick Samuels and from Alaska and here to solve your problem."

"What problem?"

"You want to give your husband a baby."

"How. Do. You. Know. That?" I asked, backing away and reaching for my phone.

"I can read mind's. I read your mind. And then I can change you into a human so you can get pregnant." He said, smiling.

"Oh my. Wow. Um, give me just a second to call my husband." I said and Erick nodded stepping back; obviously trying to give me space. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the plain, silver phone Edward handed me this morning.

I hit "1" and hit "call" _ring, ring, ring_.

"Hello?"

"Edward!!!! I'm so happy to hear your voice! I have great news!!!!"

"What is it love?"

" I meet a guy who can turn me in to a human and we can have a baby! Woo who!!!!"

"Great! I will be right there."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

I ended the call and turned to Erick who smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yes." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He then closed his eyes and pressed down hard. Ouch! I thought. Then, I felt warm and cold. He was finished.

"All done, Bella." I stood there frozen in front of Erick and he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wow. I feel like Bella Swan again!" I said excitedly

"Yes. Now how are you getting back to Forks?"

"Oh, my husband, Edward is coming to get me. He is also a vampire." I said and Erick nodded. He seemed to be in deep thought. I walked away for a moment.

Man did it feel good to be me again! I will miss the perfect balance, though. When I was human, I was always tripping and falling. Good thing I had Edward to pick me up when I was down. Down in the sense of on the ground 'cause I had just fallen.

* * * *

I awoke at about 8:00 in the morning and Erick was gone.

I heard a stick break and turned around. What was it? I asked myself.

"Hi Bella."

"Edward!" I ran to him and jumped in to hi arms. He caught me and hugged me.

"Lets go get a hotel room."

"What do you want a hotel room for, love?"

"Well"

"Oh. I see. Okay."

The hotel was big and beautiful. We made it to our room and sat on the bed together.

"So. Lets get to it!"

"Okay. But you stop if I start to hurt you, okay?"

"Of course. I know." Edward got on top of me and started to kiss me passionately and long. He and I moved our mouths up and down one another's. He took my shirt off and I took off his. He took off my pants and underwear and I did the same. Ho stopped and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you okay love?" I nodded. "keep going." Then, Edward stated pushing in. I kissed him more now and he kissed me back. I felt the pushing again and again. I liked it. I moaned lightly and in about 7 or 8 minuets Edward rolled of f of me and I started breathing hard.

"Wow." I said and then I ran to the bathroom.

**A/N: I will not post the next chapter without 5 reviews. I hope you liked it!**

**Kendylleigh=]**


	9. Chapter 9

I got into the bathroom and threw up. Edward held my hair back and for that I was great full for.

"What's the matter? Why am I throwing up?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm calling Carlisle right now babe. Were going to find out if you pregnant or not. Okay?" Edward picked me up off the floor and cupped my head. He kissed my hair and then took me back in to the room, sat me on the bed and got his phone, Then he sat beside me and called Carlisle. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, Bella just threw up a few minuets ago."

"But, she's not human."

"Yes she is."

"Oh okay. Did she run into Erick?"

He looked down at me and I nodded.

"Yes. Yes she did."

"Well. Can I speak to her?"

He handed the phone to me and I took it.

"Hello?"

"Bella. You and Ed need to come home a.s.a.p."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Good-bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and then felt something kick me.

"Oh!" I gripped my stomach and leaned over. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and hugged me closer. I scooted away and started breathing harder and harder. Then it stopped. Phew, that hurt.

I scooted back closer into his arms. He wrapped his right arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think." I breathed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"What? I was just asking."

"No, no, no, no. I am… I was just… Can I lay down and go to sleep?"

"Of course my darling. I will let you sleep."

"Okay."

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I got off the bed and grabbed my phone. I needed to call Carlisle to ask when the best time was to come home. _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Carlisle. It's Edward."

"Hi, Ed. How's Bella?"

"I can honestly say she's doing okay."

"Son, I need you so come home-now."

"Um, I'm not sure-"

"Edward. I need you and Bella back in Forks as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll tell her. But for today, we will be here. I can't just leave."

"Well, you need to try to leave a-sap. Or else something could happen and I wouldn't be there to help her and the fetus could die, do you want your child to die?"

"We will be there tomorrow." I hung up the phone and set it back on the bedside table. I climbed back beside Bella and cradled her in my arms. She stirred and I froze. Then I kissed her head and she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi love." I whispered back and she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." Bella said as she got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up. I ran in there too and held her hair and filled up a cup with mouthwash and handed it to her. She took it and then swished and spit it out. I helped her up and we walked back into the room.

"We need to start packing up your stuff."

"But I don't have anything."

"Well then we can leave today."

"Leave? Were are we going?"

"Home. C'mon. We need to check-out." I made the bed and shut the door then meet Bella outside the room. She looked almost 1 and a half centimeters bigger. I looked down and widened my eyes and she bit her lip.

"What?" She said softly.

"Your huge for being only a few hours pregnant!" I said but then cupping my mouth and Bella looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Shhhhh! Edward!!!"

"Sorry, sorry." I looked the room and slipped the key back in my pocket then put my arm around Bella's waist. She put her hand under her stomach and arched her back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." She said wearily. I was so happy we were getting another opportunity at having a child.

* * * *

We arrived home at about 4 in the morning. Everyone was up, of course. Alice ran over to Bella and hugged her hard.

"Okay, Alice. Let go of Bell." I said. Using that lovely nick name I gave Bella.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so , so excited about the baby!"

"Alice, can you tell me what Bella is going to have?" Alice nodded and then squeezed her temples and shut her eyes. 5 minuets later, she opened her eyes and then smiled.

"YAY!!!!"

"What?"

"A… a… GIRL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my! This is great right, Edward?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Well-" *Bella yawns* "I think Edward and I are going to go upstairs and lay down."

"Okay! See you in the morning!"

"It is morning Alice."

"Oh, right! See you in a few hours then!" Alice waved good-bye and so did we.

"Okay. I think I need to sleep, babe." Bella said.

"Okay." I said back and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. I loved watching her sleep when I had just meet her. I always found it so interesting; to see a human sleep. Especially Bella. She was such an interesting human. I always felt like she had a special power, and before she got changed, BOOM! She has a special _human power._ I was totally awed by that and had no flipping idea that could happen. Jane said she had seen something like this once in the 1950s. I of course had no clue vampires were real at the time. Jane said it was a lovely, young girl, much like Bella herself. She was only 15 only her power was much more complex. Jane couldn't quite explain it and so that's were that ended.

Bella stirred and I looked down at her. She was in my arms as usual and sleeping hard. I decided to close my eyes myself. As they slowly closed the night gently took me under.

* * * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I awoke in a fog, as usual and in Edward's arms. I looked up to see him dozed off. I quietly tried to get out of the firm but comforting hold on me. He seemed to be awake but willing to let me go. Wow, that shocks me. As I tried to maneuver my way out of his hold, I gripped my tummy in pain. I cried out in pain as my little nudger kicked. Edward's eyes flew open and flashed to me, his face filled with curiosity, worry, blame-on himself, of course- and hurt.

"Hon, do you need to see Carlisle?"

"Um, no. Just need to go walk around. For a while."

Edward nodded and let go of me. I looked back at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and patted my tummy happily.

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real_. My phone rang and I walk/ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Jake! How are you?! I was so worried about you! When's the funeral again?"

"Uh, Bella. You missed the funeral."

"What?! No! Jake I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Oh no. Its okay, Bells, I understand. I called and Alice told me you were in Canada hunting. Don't sweat it, Bells. It's kay."

"Okay. That's good. Well not really because I missed the funeral. Was Charlie there?"

I asked. There was a pause and I rolled my eyes.

"No, he had to go on duty for the station."

"Oh. I would have thought he'd be there. Wow. That shocks me." I said sourly. That's exactly what Charlie would do.

"No Bella. Charlie was tore up."

"Oh. OUCH!!!!!"

"Bella?" Edward ran to my side and held me.

"Uh, Jake, I have to go. I love you, Jacob."

"Yeah. Love you too." He hung up the phone.

"Why did you say 'I love you' to him?"

"Because I do, as a brother. Now could you take me to the bed.?" I asked and he said nothing; just picked me up.

"You know, I think that we should have Carlisle watching over you so that if something happens, you can be taken care of." Edward said. I looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Look after me?"

"Yes. Looking after you-checking up on you ever so often."

"But why? I am per-per…" I mumbled as I gagged all over my bed. Edward jumped up and got me a wet washcloth.

"Here,"

"Thanks." I said weakly, then I tried standing up-it didn't work.

"Well now, Bella. Don't you think it will be a wise decision if you ask Carlisle to do check-ups often? Because, I do." I looked up at Edward who was patiently looking down at me and waiting for my response.

Well. Lets give him the _wrong answer._

A devious smile spread widely across my face.

"No." I said with a smile and then untangled our bodies and I walked out of our room.


End file.
